


100 point font

by pandoracorn



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School
Genre: Class 74-era, F/M, Fluff, one-sided romance, or is it? Idk man I'm depressed I needed my girl in my life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2019-01-15 08:42:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12317598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pandoracorn/pseuds/pandoracorn
Summary: bold, underlined, italicised...Chisa Yukizome has an internal crisis.





	100 point font

**Author's Note:**

> IF YOU GET WHAT SONG THE TITLE IS REFERENCING I WILL SOB TEARS OF JOY
> 
> Hi I made myself really sad today with some personal shit and I've had this idea for a while, so I have it a shot. It's more of a first draft, but it made me happier while writing it, so maybe I'll refine it later!

How had she let this happen?

Chisa caught herself staring at her classmate from across the library for another time too many, quickly trying to look down at her notes that just looked like a foreign language on the page (and not just because they were in English). Her pen hovered over the page, but the words in her mind just wouldn't seem _real_ , and she couldn't get herself to write anything down as she snatched another glance at the tall boy stood at the bookcase, analysing a book, as she had done for the past fifteen minutes, not detecting the way her face softened and how she softly smiled as she watched his hand move from his chin to the boo to turn a page.

Kyosuke Munakata, class representative of ‘74 - the SHSL Student Council President, at that - and a man with dedication and commitment to his studies. He was polite yet firm, and gave off an intimidating aura that, she imagined, terrified his doctors on the day he was born. He twirled his pen when he thought, and often spent his lunches studying and not eating, which she’d taken as an opportunity to talk to him (while becoming a mild mess, stuttering and all) and bring him lunch. And, from what she’d seen, he was a member of the kendo club for recreational purposes, and was an excellent swordsman. He was tall, with icy blue eyes and almost tired eyes and his intelligence was overwhelming and his composure was astounding. He was… perfect. Amazing. Handsome, and endearingly awkward.

She wanted to hold his hand and be by his side. The thought made her heart flutter and her stomach turn with butterflies. She doodles hearts in her margins without meaning to, and found her mind wandering to things as adult as marriage and families. She watched his hands move when he wrote, and hoped that one day, he’d write an essay on how much he loved her, detailing everything she hated about herself in the most poetic tone…

Chisa Yukizome was barely a freshman in the most prestigious high school in the country, she lived with her father and no one else, she had to look after anything and everything, including the well-being of her father, her best friend (Juzo Sakakura was not the most careful of men), herself and her classmates. Chisa Yukizome was a simple housekeeper. Kyosuke Munakata was so much more.

Her eyes trailed down, looking at her notes which now looked so much more real - she’d grounded. Kyosuke Munakata was the son of a CEO executive who owned so many branches in stock exchange, and had even begun to rival the likes of the Togami Conglomerate, if that was to be believed. She was a nobody, and he could be a somebody one day.

  
“Yukizome?”  
Chisa was startled as she looked up, finding the silver-haired boy beginning to sit in front of her, with a small pile of books in his hands. “Y-yeah?”  
Munakata reached into the inner lining of his blazer, pulling out a highlighted as spoke in a tone of… sunlight caution. “Would it be alright if I joined you here? The lunch hall is fair too noisy to focus, and it would be interesting to discuss and exchange similarities and differences between our talent exams.”  
Of course… everyone’s talent was so unique, they all had to be graded in different ways - either written, or practical, or both. Munakata had purely written exams due to the professional nature of his talent, and Chisa had both written and practical exams to study for. It was a pain. She brushed her hair behind her ear and nodded, suppressing a giggle of embarrassment to the best of her ability. “Sure, sure. I have… notes to take anyway.”  
“Excellent.” He smiled slightly - Chisa smiled back, feeling her face slowly begin to heat up - before opening a book, taking the receipt out of its dust cover and taking the lid off of his highlighter. How could even that be cute?!

Chisa watched him for a few seconds more, opening her mouth to say something before closing it again, and looking down at her notebook. No… she didn't need to say anything yet. Maybe later. Maybe after a genuine lunch together, maybe after they got a little closer. For now, she’d endure the weight of her high school crush, if only for the hope that she had a chance at all.


End file.
